


Rudy przeżył, tak

by Andzia267



Series: Naprawiam TROS [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Death Fix, Humor, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Gdy zastrzelił generała Huxa nie wiedział, że to będzie jego ostatni błąd.Kazał zawołać naczelnego wodza. Dumny z siebie czekał na pochwałę, ale nie spodziewał się dłoni widmo zaciskających się na jego gardle.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Naprawiam TROS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583908
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Rudy przeżył, tak

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The redhead lives, right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920914) by [Andzia267](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267)



> Byłam dzisiaj na filmie D:

Gdy zastrzelił generała Huxa nie wiedział, że to będzie jego ostatni błąd.  
Kazał zawołać naczelnego wodza. Dumny z siebie czekał na pochwałę, ale nie spodziewał się dłoni widmo zaciskających się na jego gardle.  
Kylo zabił udusił go i ostrzegająco spojrzał na resztę, która szybko się oddaliła.  
Kylo wypuścił powietrze i zdjął hełm. Położył dłoń na ranie na klatce piersiowej Huxa. Zamknął oczy i oddychał miarowo. Czuł jak moc wypełniała jego ciało. Rodziła się gdzieś w jego klatce piersiowej i szła do palców. Gdy otworzył oczy rany już nie było.  
Hux patrzył na niego. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko, nierównomiernie. Strach wypełniał jego oczy.  
-Nie ożywiłem cię, żeby zabić cię osobiście, nie bój się.  
Rey go tego nauczyła. Nie osobiście. Jej wspomnienia, dzieląca ich moc.  
Hux rozglądał się, sięgał po coś w swoim mundurze.  
Kylo poruszył głową, a moc wyciągnęła blaster z munduru i rzuciła nim daleko.  
-Wiedziałem, że jesteś zdrajcą, nie jestem głupi.  
Hux wyglądał na bardziej zirytowanego niż przestraszonego.  
-Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś?-jego akcent tylko wzmacniał złość w głosie  
-Jesteś... dobry w łóżku i... masz fajnego kota.


End file.
